nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna
Count me in, priatel! Let's all join this party and also ask Semyon (Breyev, of the CCPL to join). I forsee great things, priatel! Sloboda! Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 18:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :This isn't a racist party right? Just a pround Oceanic party right? I can join but still be in Walden right? Also I'm German(0.30)-Italian(0.45)-Lituanian(0.15)-Czech(0.10). the numbers are what I am. You can't make fractions on your computer so ! Marcus Villanova 22:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It is just a nationalist party that seeks to establish an independent and theocratic Oceana. Am I right? 05:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I thaught we said allready that we didn't do a new independent Oceana? The first time it also went wrong, so I think there is no change that it will succeed now. We could better stick to keep the election fair and than we can see how to gouvern Oceana. I am sure owtb know how to preven this when he is elected. I think we could make coalitions also for the state election now that it is more about parties in Lovia, but that is of later care :) Bart K 07:17, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::The party only seeks recognition and seems to have a very moderate program but that black map of Oceana is frightening. 07:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::On a second look you seem to be right. I still support owtb even though all the things, because I know he will give himself for hundred procent after the election. I think a roman-green coalition with waldentarian party and the conservative christians will be very good. Because then it will reflect both traditional and progressive Oceanans. I think both the guys are open for each other. Bart K 07:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry to say but this party is just plain silly... It won't work in your adventage, no, in fact: it will work against you. You guys are digging your own political graves you'll soon find out. BastardRoyale 07:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::True but I think it's more of a Movement...I rescind my application. Marcus Villanova 20:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think you guys do it the wrong way. You create nationalist movements that constantly claim to be moderate and nice and all, to attract moderates too. What you however should do, is attract moderates by making the discussion reasonable and open. Not propagandistic instead. I don't think this will "reach out" to the everyday Oceanan. Martha Van Ghent 07:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::Mabey we could add Milan Vojak as a member. Horton11 17:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Alright! Bucu 11:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I like how all of a sudden these parties pop up from the past when the issue comes up. Lolz. Marcus Villanova 14:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Party! @Oos - You said it was a pressure group, but it's actually a party. If your don't mind I'd like to take the party leader as my characters. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) And also turn it to a progressive nationalist party. I think Bucu made it but i'd like to take control of it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) No, it's a party, but it never ran in politics. It is allienced with CCPL. Turning it into a progressive party doesn't make any sense. Nationalist Oceana people are - generally speaking - very orthodox Roman-Catholic, and so conservative. I think it would be best to create a splinter group, so a new political party, even if TimeMaster doesn't agree: it's your choice to make a new party, not his. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, as you can see: the viewpoint are only about Oceana, so it's regional and not national. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) How to say these things in there native languages (If you know a better translatation just put it there instead) *Dutch(All over Oceana): Nationalistische Partij van Oceana *French(For East Hills): Parti Nationaliste d'Oceana *Polish(All over Oceana): Partia Nacjonalistyczna Oceana *Slovak(All over Oceana): Nacionalistickej strany Oceana *Limburgish: Ósjennaasvólkelikhedpartie Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'll fix Slovak tomorrow or so. Somebody should double-check French though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) So the rest are fine? And thanks for the Limburgish! I know you love this prhase of mine but even tho i've been taking french for about 4 years now, I blame the american educational system for my down fall. I couldn't tell you how to say much in french but I do know a little. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I think French is fine, Dutch is good, Limburgish is good, I don't speak any Polish, so I can't check that and I'll check Slovak tomorrow :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) If your ever in Tongeren, you can practise your French with me. HORTON11 21:16, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ha will @Oos - I'll start logos for the "New NPO" good luck to everyone in the elections tomorrow. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : Great logos. HORTON11 23:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, my favorite is the French logo, beacuse of the Fleur-de-lis such a nice looking thing! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::They look great indeed. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) @Marcus: the Slovak translation is Nacionalistická strana Ošäny --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll make it right away! Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I didn't make the party take a stance on soicial issues, i felt like since alot of the Oceanans are hard workers they should be teated better. Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) So will NPO run alongside CPL?HORTON11 23:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) No but i'd like to make the two part chairpeople in congress. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thats good. I was planning to divide my votes to Labour, and hopefully this will create more diversity in congress (unlike the US's 2-parties). HORTON11 00:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I think we will see at least 10 parties in congress, and about five coalitions. The LDP is doing well it looks like! But we'll have to see what happens! Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) What do you guys think of a CPL.nm, SDP, LDP, LAP, and maybe NPO and PCP government coalition? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) It seems good, but could we also include Labor? HORTON11 00:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Also, would you be okay with changing Labor back to no U (just Labor, not Labour)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) But the logo's so nice. HORTON11 01:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) It is, maybe I could alter it. Progressives united! Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I would like to request (out of character) a merger of this party into Labour. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:15, October 30, 2012 (UTC) That Lew Wow, I like the new logo, Marcus. Well made! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Agreed! But I still recommend changing the name. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) For what it's worth: I don't recommend it :) Let me give three, in my eyes, valid reasons: #The local political landscape in Oceana is pretty straight forward. It is dominated by CCPL and there are only three local parties: Party New Oceana (progressivism), Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna (separatism), and NPO. It's like finding a tree in a forest. Surely people will know which party stands for which principle. Remember, NPO is only active in Oceana. #Nation, according to Wiktionary, is "A historically constituted, stable community of people, formed on the basis of a common language, territory, economic life, ethnicity and/or psychological make-up manifested in a common culture". This is exactly what the party stands for the Oceana people and their culture (the Oceana nation). The term "nationalist" indeed might have a more narrow meaning, but as the name is in Oceana, we could view it as a broader term. #We, as in the user community, are used to this name. Everytime a party changes its name, I forget the new name. It's a bit like when the new guys come: it takes time before you can connect a user name with a character. Of course, eventually this is no longer the case (the new name will eventually be known), but still, I like the name as it is now and a rename is unnecessary. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D I knew "The Lew" represented the people, and it being majestic would always help. It will stay NPO, I've also created a helluva lot of pages relating to the NPO and pictures with it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :( 1. Even though people can remember what the ideology of NPO is, wouldn't it be good to make it more clear on what it stands for? Simply "Nationalist Party of Oceana" doesn't seem to be very appealing to progressives in my opinion. 2. The page also says "it can also refer to people who share a common territory and government (for example the inhabitants of a sovereign state) irrespective of their ethnic make-up." I think the name implies separatism too strongly. 3. Sometimes change is necessary. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:17, January 27, 2013 (UTC) #Not per se. The progressives this party is aiming at are supposed to be pro-Oceana anyway. So they already are Oceana nationalists/regionalists. By that way, they can be proud to bear this name. #True, but for that we use "separatism" in Oceana terminology. Hence: NPO = nationalist, Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna = separatist. Clear enough I'd say. #Indeed, but in this case it isn't. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:28, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I really don't know how to respond, but I disagree. It would be nice to have a name that fits the ideology, I think, not just a generic "Nationalist Party of Oceana" when it's not separatist and identifies as progressive. And who's to say change isn't necessary? I think it is, you don't. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:39, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Well, as I pointed out earlier. There are many more political parties 'round the world which do not fit their name exactly. Sometimes it's not possible, and very often it sounds awful. "Progressive Local Culture-Supportive Party of Oceana" would be best fitting... :As I said, nationalist is not separatist. :Most people find the change unnecessary, including the owner of the party. Therefore, we should not change the name. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:49, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I already suggested better names, like Oceana Workers' Party, Party for a Progressive Oceana, and Oceana Labour. It might not mean separatist, but since Oceana isn't a nation, it seems to imply it to me. That might be true, but I think it should be changed anyway. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :They do not cover the nationalistic ideas of NPO... Then you might as well abolish the entire party. :The Oceana people are a nation. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:14, January 28, 2013 (UTC) This isn't getting anywhere. :/ —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:28, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I was going to propose to halt this discussion if you were to react again. So, let's keep it the current way, until Marcus changes his mind :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:30, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay. XD —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:18, January 28, 2013 (UTC) You know, I still think we should rename this party to something that sounds more leftist. No, it doesn't have to be retroactive. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:52, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see why we should do this. Overall, Oshenna people - especially nationalists - are that leftist. By omitting any leftist trace from the name, ignorant voters might vote NPO cuz they think it's nationalist and not leftist :P --OuWTB 07:23, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, if you want to be dishonest, fine, I guess. :P Anyway, when is Marcus going to learn the difference between its and it's, their, there, and they're, and apart and a part? It's like he's completely unable to learn how to use them correctly even after three years. :s —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe he doesn't know the difference because he is diabetic? King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:21, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::I see what you did there. --Semyon 16:10, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Unless it's really serious (I don't think it is; he doesn't have a problem with other words), I think dyslexics can still learn those spelling/grammar rules, it just takes longer. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:27, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Future What is the future of this party? Is it acting as UL's Oceana chapter (or is that now O21)? Should this merge into Oshenna 21? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:48, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :It is UL's regional chapter. It runs in State Elections instead of UL. --OuWTB 13:41, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::So then why does O21 exist? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:44, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I wasn't even aware of it until now. You should probably ask Horton. --OuWTB 13:46, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well I've used 021 nationally and NPO is mostly state/regional. Anyways, no merging. HORTON11: • 13:47, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Why don't you want them to merge? A party with "Oceana" in the name is going to be state-oriented (and thus very similar to NPO), and there is already a national party in UL. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:56, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Why do you want them to merge? O21 is an Oceana-focused party but is there to promote those views in congress as in the past, while NPO now generally focuses on state affairs within the state. HORTON11: • 14:00, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Because we have too many parties, particularly local Oceana parties. And we can change that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:24, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::And? Part of our political history and landscape is having an abundant plethora of parties. HORTON11: • 15:31, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::And we also have a volatile history of parties forming and disbanding. Because an OOC person is not doing anything more than giving O21 seat and with Marcus gone nothing is happening with NPO. It is good housekeeping to do things with inactive parties. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:34, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::NPO is still representing UL in local state affairs. And once we're through with elections O21 should have at least one seat in congress. HORTON11: • 15:36, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I guess that's fine. I would like to see an NPO candidate for governor next state elections, though. I still think a merge would be simpler given the similar ideologies, but it's no big deal. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:29, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::We'll see. There may be one, there may not. And no merging, even if the ideologies were close. HORTON11: • 19:47, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Perhaps another time. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:54, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::You know I rarely like merging stuff together :P HORTON11: • 20:03, March 24, 2015 (UTC)